I'VE CHANGED, I'M A MUM
by PHOENIX FURY
Summary: Relena is pregnant. This leads her to a new life. She gives up her old fish-bowl life and starts a new one. Away from her friends and family, and especially far away from the perfect solider. Because she's changed, she's a mum. ON HIATUS
1. CHAPTER 1: NEWS

**I'VE CHANGED, I'M A MUM. **

**BY PHOENIX FURY **

**DISCLAIMER:** I will only say this once. I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing, they belong TPTB. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary:** _Relena is pregnant. This leads her to a new life. She gives up her old fish-bowl life and starts a new one. Away from her friends and family, and especially far away from the perfect solider. Because she's changed, she's a mum. _

/ Thoughts.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1: NEWS._ **

**

* * *

**

Relena paced back and forth waiting for the ding from the egg timer. A stick lay by the sink with the box and instructions.

Ding.

Relena took a deep breath and wet her lips as her hand reached for the stick.

She slowly looked down at the stick.

"Blue... I'm pregnant…" She whispered stunned though she had suspected.

She sat down on the edge of the bath. "I'm having a baby…."

* * *

**8hours later: **

_(How could he say those things…? I thought he at least…) _Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she locked herself in the bathroom.

Her eyes were puffy and red. Her breathing was harsh and ragged.

"Stop crying you idiot." Relena snapped at herself promising herself she would't shed any more tears over Heero Yuy.

She put a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry baby I want you and I will protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you." She was calming down as she spoke. "You're gonna have a normal life. No politics, soldiers or guards. You're gonna be free. And so am I." She sighed softly.

* * *

She went to the opticians and asked for plain contacts instead of the coloured ones she wore, and different coloured ones and two new pairs of specs. She then went to the chemist and bought different shades of hair colour she liked.

As soon as she got home she went straight upstairs and into her en-suite.

She took out her old contacts and looked in the mirror. Sapphire eyes with grey silver specks starred back. She slipped in her new contacts which turned her eyes chocolate with amber highlights and a different set turned her eyes green and the another one turned them hazel.

"Now this mob." She eyed her gold sandy blonde hair. She picked up one of the hair dye boxes and looked back at the mirror holding up the colour against her hair.

"Here goes."

Then an hour later she looked in the mirror at her freshly dyed hair. She looked what she imagined Duo looked like with his hair undone but the shade was darker then Duo's to the shade of dark black chocolate. She looked at the scissors sitting by the sink.

"Well I'm going to have a baby, so having long hair is not going to be useful." She reasoned as she picked them up.

She closed her eyes and cut.

* * *

"Your hair! It's awesome." Hilde said making Relena smile but the smile died slightly.

"I need you to sit and listen."

They all exchanged looks and sat down waiting for her to speak.

"I need your help." Relena looked at her friends. Her sister-in-law Noin with her blue hair and eyes who'd always been supportive of Relena. Sally Po a doctor and solider. Hilde her best friend who knew exactly what to say to make her smile. Catherine who was sweet and charming made Relena relax. Lady Une soft and hard helped Relena in her politics.

They all had taught her so much and always were there for her. Sally and Noin had taught her some self defence and girl tricks of the trade. Hilde had taught her about bikes and cars. Catherine had taught her balance, gymnastics and knife throwing. Une had taught her to let the political snipes and a hard day slide away.

"What is it hon?" Noin asked she'd never seen Relena nervous, except when a certain Gundam pilot was around but lately she'd been acting different.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Hilde said stupidly while everyone else impersonated fish.

"The father?" Noin asked.

"Doesn't want anything to do with me." Relena looked away.

" Lena that wasn't what I was trying to ask." Noin said gently.

"Heero."

"I'll kill him for you." Lady Une suggested. The other all nodded. They were all best friends and always protected each others backs no matter how or where. Catherine was looking evilly at her daggers and Hilde was smacking her fist into her palm.

"It's a good thing Zechs isn't here or…" Noin said.

"He'd explode." Relena finished for her as she slumped into a chair.

"He loves you Lena but he's overprotective and he worries about you."

"I know that but right now I need him to be calm and supportive."

Sally smirked. "Calm. Honey you'll need to sedate him."

"Not helping Sal." Noin nudged her.

"So Relena what are you going to do now?" Catherine asked.

"I'm going to move to somewhere and have my baby."

"You're going to leave?" Une said slightly shocked.

"How can I stay? How can I bring up a baby here? With the reporters and … I can't, even if I wasn't having this baby I'm sick of this life. It's not my own and that's what I want, my own life. I want my own house, I want to go to Uni, I want a normal life. Anyway with Heero, Duo and Wufei as bodyguards I think they'll notice that I've gotten bigger, don't you."

"I take it you haven't told him." Hilde said putting an arm around Relena.

"I've tried to. Both times before I even got the words out he did the talking and made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with me. I've given up." Relena said sadly. "I'd love for him to be the father and be … but he's not and nor does he want to be."

"Are you ok?" Catherine asked her.

"I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster. One minute I want to see him burn on a spit and next I love him, I'd settle for just a kind word or even a smile. I'm happy and about the baby and then unsure if I can be a single parent."

"Hormones." Sally said comfortingly. "It will get worse as you go."

"How nice." Relena said sarcastically.

"You're not alone in this Lena." Catherine said softly.

"That's right. We're all here for you. We're the Aunty Squad." Hilde said dramatically making Relana smile.

"Thanks guys."

"I think we need to go shopping." Noin smiled knowing that would cheer everyone up.

"I can't but Lena you have my support I'll be round tonight if you like and help you with your retirement from the fish bowl."

"I'd like that. Oh Une can you… can you put new bodyguards on me ones you really trust but who aren't Gundam pilots?"

"I can do that." Une smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

The others all took her shopping went shopping with her at the mall. She bought normal clothes not suits or respectable clothes.

Jeans, she bought jeans for the first time. Then they took her to a professional hairdresser to finish what she had started on her hair.

"This look is so you darling." The hairdresser said as she finished.

"Thanks." She smiled as she looked at the dark layers framing her face. "New me, new life." She looked at the other girls who were having their hair and nails done to after all she wouldn't want to leave them out.

She bought books on babies, names, health tips, first-time parents, and single parents. And they discussed names and tips about babies over lunch.

Sally gave her a physical with Noin there for support. "I pronounce you healthy and … oh wait you're pregnant." Relena chuckled. "But seriously you need to be eating more and taking it easy. Take vitamins and supplements everyday."

Lady Une helped her set up her retirement from the political arena and didn't breathe a word to anyone.

* * *

Relena sighed as she pulled of the wig and slumped onto her bed. She hadn't even turned on the lights. "Hard day?"

Relena looked up to the five Doctors standing by the window. She knew who they were they had built the Gundams and Dr J had trained Heero.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly she didn't even have the energy to be angry.

"To talk. You see we can help you."

"You know don't you." Relena asked not really surprised.

"Yes of course I know about my great-grandchild."

"Great grandchild…" She repeated. "Does that mean that Heero is related to you?"

"Not him, you. You're mother Queen Alexandra Peacecraft was my daughter."

Relena was very glad she was sitting.

"She'd gone pale." One of the Doctors said and fetched her a glass of water.

"I… you're…" Relena stuttered.

"Yes my little one."

"Little one… I remember someone calling me that." Relena said softly.

"That would be me. Not many people knew Alex was my daughter but I did visit you a lot before…" His voice trailed off.

One of the Dr's put his hand on his shoulder.

"How come no one told me?" She asked.

"It never seemed the right time to tell you." Dr J said quietly.

_(Everyone suffered… it can't hurt to just accept him… he obviously cares…)_ "Why are here now then Gramps?" She smiled at him.

Dr J froze and his face broke out into a grin. He hugged her tightly.

"Gramps I'm glad too but I need to breathe."

"Oh sorry."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No sweat."

"We're here to help and explain about your genetics."

"What?"

"My wife died in child birth and your mother was premature so I used genetics to help her to live and she did, this was passed on to you and your brother, as it will to your baby."

"So I'm like Heero?" She said stunned.

"Actually you're better you got it through her mother not DNA therapy. Your baby will have a high brain capability and reflexes for instance."

"Oh." Relena sat down again. "Home come I never noticed?"

"You were brought up to be normal if you'd been trained or aware you'd know. There is still time to access that part of you if you wish by training and learning if you wish."

_(If I'm going to protect this baby and myself I'd better learn. Being a pacifist will not protect us.)_ Relena thought running a hand through her hair.

"It's nothing to worry about but it was time you were told."

"Tell her about the other thing."

"Other thing?" Relena repeated. _(Is it how many ways to make my life more complicated month? I bet god is laughing at me.)_

"Well we know what you plan to do and we want to help." Dr J smiled at her and then they proceeded to tell her how they were going to help.

They talked well into the morning making lists and bouncing about ideas.  
Relena planned everything with help from the Dr's and then Relena bought herself an airplane ticket. Now all she had to do was tell her brother.

* * *

"Relena what happened to your hair?" Milardo said as he hugged her.

"Well it's a long story." She fingered the length of her dark hair. She didn't wear the wig at home unless they had company.

"I'll be in the other state." Noin said escaping while she could.

"Thanks Noin." Relena called after her.

"You're welcome."

"Umm what's going on?"

"You might want to sit."

"Why?"

"Please just sit." Relena said pushing him into a chair.

"I'm sitting."

"I'm having a baby." She said quickly shutting her eyes.

Then after a minutes silence she cracked open an eye and saw him stunned speechless.

Then he came back to earth.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?"

"A b-a-b-y. You know the lifeform I carry around for nine months. Cries, poops and pukes for a few years. And…"

"I know what a baby is? I mean how?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "If you don't know how babies are made I'm Minnie mouse. For gods sake you're married." She watched his face from white to red to purple. _(Not the best way to approach this, you idiot.) _A sarcastic voice said. "Take deep breaths you're turning blue." _(Oh right that will help you big mouth.) _

_"Relena…" _

"Milardo." _(Keep it going and he might just explode.)  
_  
"The father? Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter who he is, you'll still try to kill him." Relena muttered.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Leave. Tomorrow there should be a statement of my resignation. But at that time I'll be on a plane."

"You're leaving!"

She took his hands on hers. "I can't stay here Milardo. I need space and time. I can't raise a child in the public eye. I'm tired of living in the fish bowl I want more then that. Dr J will be near me as will the other Doctors. The house where I'll live is being set up as I speak. Till the baby's born I'm taking classes so I have grades. I'll be in University after the baby's born."

"You have it all sorted? What about me?"

"You're my brother, you always will be and I love you but you can't live my life for me. I have to stand on my own feet."

Zechs pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly and then loosened when he realized how tight. "Are you sure you should be standing, come on lets sit you over here and lets get you something to eat you're much to skinny. Maybe we should get you checked over by Sally…"

Noin came in and handed five dollars to Relena.

Zechs stopped and looked between the two smirks. "Why did you give her-?"

"She won the bet. It didn't even take you twenty minutes to start turning into mother-hen worry-wart mode."

"Milardo I need to do this." Relena kissed her brothers cheek and stood up. "Now I'm hungry excuse me, back in a few minutes."

"But-"

Noin pushed him down and sat on his lap. "She's right honey."

"You knew."

"Course I did she told me, I'm like her sister. She has a brain, 'cause you do not tell over protective brothers first. She's right sweetheart. She's planned everything. You have to let her do this."

"I can't let her go."

"You're not. She'd just going to make her own life just like we have. She's a grown woman and she's having a baby. Relena is very independent and the father has made that worse."

"You know who he is?" He growled. "Tell me."

Noin shook her head. "I can't and I won't. It's her life and I think she's right. What's done is done. And she has come to terms with it."

"Did she tell him?"

"Sort of." Noin said sadly remembering what Relena has said and she knew that was properly only half the story of what had happened or the girls would have killed Heero.

"What…?"

"She tried twice to tell him and each time he said some rather hurtful things before she could even get the words out. In the end she gave up after he slammed the door in her face. She's hurting, leaving will help her with that. But she wants this baby Milardo and I think she'll make a great mum."

"Me too."

"I'm back." She had a carton of double chocolate ice cream and crisps.

"Shouldn't you eat healthy stuff?" Milardo asked.

Relena growled, making Milardo back off.

"About Dr J, Relena there's something I should tell you…"

"What about Gramps?"

" Well Dr J is our mother's fath-… wait you know?"

"Yeah he told me when I asked for his help. It's his house I'll be living in."

Noin giggled at his face as Relena dug into the ice cream. "Oh."

* * *

Relena wore a suit for the last time, a simple black suit. A blonde wig covered her new hair; she didn't want people to see her new look.

" Lena!"

Relena took a quick deep breath and plastered a smile over her face and turned. "Hi Duo." She said sincerely.

Duo was running up to her with Heero walking behind. "Hey girl." Duo his ever sweet self hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "We haven't seen you a lot lately."

"I've been busy."

Heero came to stand silently beside them. "You look great. Did you go to a spa with the other girls, because they all seem to be smiling?" Duo admired her, the knee length pencil skirt and a waist jacket, with black wedges on her feet.

"Something like that. I took a few days off and I enjoyed them."

"About time, you work too hard." Duo said.

She smiled and then looked to Heero. "So how's the perfect solider?" She said without a smile. _(I'm stronger then you think Heero, much stronger.)_

Heero was surprised at the hard almost unreadable look in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"So glad for you." She muttered turning back to Duo who was rather surprised at her reaction. "I've got to go Duo I have a meeting with Une." She reached up and gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away.

"Ok Lena take it easy."

"I will, bye Duo." She smiled and turned and walked away without a glance at Heero.

Duo turned to Heero and said angrily, "Ok what happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh Nothing. Because that's the first time she didn't smile at you. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Well you're nothing is properly the reason we haven't been her bodyguards. And why Hilde looks ready to commit murder every time I mention your name."

Heero stayed quiet.

"You've lost her, Heero. And whatever you did this time, I don't think you're gonna get her back." Duo said softly.

* * *

Relena looked out Une's window as she waited for Une. She could see them coming out the building. Duo was talking to Heero and looked angry but Heero remained as ever unreadable.

"Goodbye Heero." She whispered softly watching them walk away.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1. **

Thanks for reading. Review if you like.

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


	2. CHAPTER 2: LEAVING AND ARRIVING

**I'VE CHANGED, I'M A MUM. **

**BY PHOENIX FURY **

**

* * *

**

**_CHAPTER 2: LEAVING AND ARRIVING._ **

**

* * *

**

"Have you got everything?" Milardo asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes."

"Are you su-?"

Relena slapped a hand over his mouth. "Milardo I have everything I need, don't ask again. Pegan helped me pack so I'm very sure." She growled at him.

Milardo nodded and she let go.

"You look great." Hilde smiled at her.

She smiled. "I feel great." She wore simple black trousers and a thick blue sweater.

"Your stuff has been sent to your Grampa he will get it to you when you arrive at your destination. Here's some snacks I made for you plane food won't be enough for you and the little one." Pegan said as he handed her a small bag of food.

"Ok the report will be released tomorrow morning. We have you on shuttle flights to the colonies so it will take a while to track you. You're going to have to move fast." Une said as she hugged Relena.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Relena said as she hugged her friends, her family.

"Flight to New York please go to the gate 206."

"That's me." She smiled and hugged them all, Milardo held on longer then the others.

"Love you big brother." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him." She backed away her eyes going watery. "I'm going to get on that plane before I cry."

She waved just before she disappeared down the tunnel, which would take her to gate for her plane.

"She's all grown up," Milardo said softly.

"Has been for quite some time darling," Noin looped an arm around his and they slowly walked away.

**

* * *

**

Heero turned on the TV as he made his morning coffee.

"In the news today a startling announcement from Relena Darlin Peacecraft. The Vice Foreign Minster has resigned. Here's her last public announcement, which was delivered this morning."

Heero dropped his cup his mouth hanging open in surprise as the TV reporter read out the news report.

"I Relena Darlin Peacecraft resign my position. I'm sure this comes as a surprise. Peace is not just one person, for peace to be reality it takes everyone. We all have our dreams not just about peace but what we want out of life and now it's time I lived mine. Thank you."

Heero stood still for several minutes before grabbing the phone and dialling.

"Duo."

"It's six o'clock, are you nuts Heero?"

"Relena resigned."

"She what?!"

"Resigned." Heero repeated. _(Well he obviously didn't know.) _He thought as his head thought over what was going on.

"Bloody hell." Duo whispered as it sunk in. "What now? Do we still protect her? What is she going to do?"

"How would I know, I heard it off the news." Heero snapped.

"Didn't she tell you?" Duo asked.

"No."

"Is that why she's done it, because of you?" Duo asked and then wished he hadn't when he heard the silence. _(Smart move Duo.) _

"See you at work." Heero said and hung up.

He looked down at the smashed cup and sighed as he cleaned up the mess. He remembered Duo and him talking well mostly Duo, about him and Relena.

_/ Flashback / _

_"Ok what happened between the two of you?" _

_"Nothing."_

_"Oh Nothing. Because that's the first time she didn't smile at you. What did you do to her?" _

_"I didn't do anything." _

_/ End Flashback / _

_(Oh I didn't do anything at all; I just made love to her.) _Heero thought as he poured himself another cup. _(And then left her in bed and then told her she meant nothing to me.)_

Heero got the Preventers office and sat at his desk with an armful of different newspapers and read the first the front page and the other pages about her resignation.

He read through the articles of each newspaper and then leaned back to look at the ceiling. He wasn't concerned with who would take her position even though that was important issue. He was worried about her. A lot of people were angry about her decision.

_(What is she going to do now?) _He wondered as he decided he needed to speak with her but first he had reports to write up.

**

* * *

**

Before stepping on the plane to New York Relena had gone into the toilet where a bag waited for her. She opened it up to see a change of clothes and a wig and quickly changed into the casual comfortable clothes and put on a different coloured wig. She slipped the folder of fake identities into her bag which her Gramps had set up for her to use, then she got on the plane.

Once Relena had landed in New York she bought and sent postcards from the airport with little messages but only signed them with a little doodle of a dove. Then she went to an airport bathroom and changed quickly. She now wore sports bottoms and fleece jumper, with a New York cap over her head and she'd changed her contacts. And then did some shopping buying herself a small suitcase to put some of her new clothes in. She caught a train to Philadelphia and plane from there to Chicago._ (Necessary evil if I don't want him to catch me.) _Was her only thought on her travel arrangements.

The same happened when she reached LA. But she now wore a long skirt with gypsy shirt and poncho. She'd throw the wig away and put on a different one. She changed hotel every night and used varying disguises, which was fun for the first few days.

She got to go clubbing but couldn't drink which she didn't mind. Shopping which she enjoyed. She loved going around the cities being a tourist. Even though she'd been to a lot of places it was for work only no time to have fun and be normal.

She used coaches and trains to go Arizona and then a plane to San Diego and then on to another to go to Sacramento. She was zig zagging all over the place so Heero couldn't trace her.

When she touched down in Sacramento she got off wearing a different outfit and wig. She got a bus into the city, after changed clothes again, to the train station to catch a train to San Francisco where she stayed over at a motel. The next morning she got her hair washed and her nails done and a taxi back to the airport to catch the final plane. When she got of the plane she was wearing her final disguise; herself. She wore jeans, a white top and leather jacket with her dark shoulder-length hair loose over her shoulders.

**

* * *

**

"Here's the stuff the airports sent us." Duo said handing him the report, which he had checked and double checked.

"She can't be on the three shuttles at once." Heero snapped as he read the report.

"I know but I checked. Someone sat in her seat with her name on each flight. We even got descriptions. They were all sandy blonde and dressed expensively wearing glasses. Sat in first-class where they can't be bothered and since most keep to themselves…."

"She knew we were going to look." Trowa said from the shadows where he always sat.

Duo smiled; "You gotta be impressed with how…" He trailed off under Heero's dark glare.

"No I don't." Heero growled. _(How on earth did she learn how to do this? From Zechs? No he wouldn't, he'd be afraid she'd use it to hide from him when he crowed her too much. Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine are good, but not this good. Sally, Lucrezia and Une maybe. But why would they help her leave? Their supposed to be friends they wouldn't want her to leave?) _His thoughts were going in circles. But he had to admit she'd shown she wasn't a dumb schoolgirl that he'd accused her of being.

"No one has said anything useful. The girls seem to think she's on vacation and apparently had no idea about her resignation." Duo said looking very sceptical.

"You don't believe them?" Quatre asked.

"I think their lying through their pretty white teeth."

"What about Zechs?" Trowa asked quietly.

"I've seen him a few times over this. He acts all concerned about finding her but …" Wufei shrugged.

"But why would he do that? I mean he's really over-the-top protective of her." Duo frowned in thought.

"Unless he's not worried because he knows where she is? But then why act?" Quatre asked. "What is going on?"

"I don't know." Heero sighed as he sat down deflated. _(What is going on, where are you? Why are you doing this, Relena?) _

**

* * *

**

She was finally there. She looked up at the house as she stepped out of the taxi. After two weeks of going from here to here she was there.

The house that looked more like a manor, stuck out because it didn't quite seem to belong where it was, it looked out of place with the other well kept houses. It was too big, too ostentatious.

It was modern and would have looked newly built if the garden wasn't overgrown, or if the windows mucky or from what she could see through the full bay windows, dust. It had a small garden at the front and the pathway was paved. A double garage at the side with rooms over the top. She could see a loft window and a basement window so she began to realize how much space she would have.

The manor had a private air, an air of tranquillity that appealed to Relena. She loved it instantly.

With a sigh, Relena stood in front of the manor, and for a moment she stood and stared at the house, wondering if she was going to like what lay inside.

She opened the white door and stepped inside. "It needs a little cleaning." Relena muttered as she was engulfed in a cloud of dust. _(Well Gramps did say no one had lived here in quite a while.) _

As she walked from room to room she noticed the whole house had been painted magnolia underneath all the dust and grime. She made a mental note that the first thing she would have to do was to clean the place from top to bottom.

She carefully looked at both front yard and back garden, noting the gardens needed to be replanted, and the lawn needed to be cut. Nothing one of the local boys wouldn't do for the right price she guessed. The back had a deck running from the back door which led to a paved patio, the perfect place to sit and eat or read on a comfortable chair. She wondered what the towering tree about half way down the back garden would look like with a swing attached to it.

There was a reception room, lounge, kitchen, dinning room, two empty rooms next to them along (the one next to that could be used as a nursery and the other a study her Gramps had suggested to her) with solarium, and a small bathroom under the stairs. She also saw a huge room at the back off the house overlooking the gardens she agreed with using it as a study.

Relena smiled as she went into the Kitchen. The kitchen was bright and sunny, with hardwood floors and large bay windows. All the cabinets and the fridge and stove were off to one side, while a breakfast nook offered intimacy and privacy for the kitchen table. An island in the middle provided all the space one would need to cook while all the appliance were top of the line, and looked almost new. _(Another reason to learn how to cook.)_

Relena felt a little bit overwhelmed. This was a lot of house for one person.

Two.

Make that two people.

The solarium was wall to wall windows, giving a spectacular view of the back garden and playhouse while the office was dark and brooding, and proved to be the room Relena liked the least on the tour. It seemed a sad place, and she had a feeling that that room would stay locked most of the time if she had anything to say about it.

By the time they headed up stairs Relena was beginning to wonder what she'd gotten herself into. This house wasn't her normal style at all, it was way too big. She liked things smaller, simpler; her loft in LA was like that, cozy, intimate. She hadn't dared go there though, it would have been the first place Heero would have looked for her and she couldn't honestly say she wouldn't have gone back with him.

That was, if he was looking for her.

When Relena stepped into the first bedroom, she knew instantly she was staying.

It was huge, off to the side was a large window seating no doubt with storing underneath it and off to the left of that was a massive walk in closet. She could imagine it being dominated by a large four-poster bed. She saw another door, which led to en suite.

Eagerly Relena peeked in and saw the sunken in tub and skylight. She eyed the tiled floor and mirrored walls and knew instantly she loved this house and was staying.

No matter the cost.

"Well." She muttered to her stomach as she yawned. "At least we won't be homeless."

Or at least houseless.

She knew very well it took more then just a house to make a home, it took love, and happiness and that wasn't something she was sure she was going to find without a perfect solider in her life… not to mention her bed.

But the house was perfect for her.

Almost too perfect, really.

Everything had already been delivered. It just needed unpacking and organizing. She found some takeaway menus on the kitchen side and decided to order in dinner. There was no food anyway and she didn't feel like cooking not that she knew how anyway. So she unpacked come clothes and made a list of what she was going to do the next day.

Get a cookery books. Get food in. Buy a computer. Enrol in night school. Find furniture for each room. (Because all the furniture she had was a sofa bed and one chair.)

She ordered pizza and sat in the garden eating it as she thought over everything. _(Heero would be proud if he knew after he got over being really pissed.) _She couldn't help but laugh as she imagined what he was like at the moment. He was properly trying to find her. _(I wonder if he's angry I quit? Properly knowing him.) _She sighed as she cleaned up and dumped the rubbish.

_(Weather boy or girl you'll have all the love I possess. You're going to be happy and safe. I promise that you won't have the lonely life I've led. I know you'll make mistakes because that's life but hopefully I can help you not repeat the ones I've made. Your father is a good man he just doesn't have a clue when it comes to emotions, others peoples or his own. I wonder if you'll be look him, cause if you do I'll have to beat your admires of with more then a stick?)_ She smiled as her imagination took over. _(I hope you have his courage and strength. His patience and utter iron will, with my faith and hope.) _

_(I wonder what do I call you till then. Peanut, squirt, sprout, junior, little one? How about all of the above.) _She smiled as she laid a hand over her stomach as she went to sleep that night.

**

* * *

**

**END OF CHAPTER 2. **

What do ya think? Is it good?

I might add some improvements at a later date.

Thanks for reading

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


End file.
